synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 36: Old Memories
Shion Academy With the sunlight shining brightly towards a unique bus that was covered with crystal, Leina gave one last hug to all of her close friends. Then she turned her attention towards the one young person who she loved with all her heart, Tommy, who she kissed passionately then looked right into his brown colored eyes. "Be careful." He asked smiling as his thumb rubbed against her cheek. "Always." Leina replied as she walked away towards the bus, as she got on Tommy and the others waved bye which made her want to cry on the outside.Right after that the bus suddenly turned into a bright ray of light that launched up into the sky creating an aurora in the morning sky. Burlang Beyond the earthly plains of Shion Academy and far into the space of the universe lived many unique Photashin's who deicate themselves to purifying nebula's for their needs of nurishment and energy. The main population is known for living in the city of Nexurus which houses many of the Photashin's alive to this day. The ray of light then struck down right in front of the bus-station as it reverted back into it's vehicle form as many of the Phostashin's exited the bus and went right into the arms of their parents who were waiting for them. Many of them left with their parentts, yet one remained. Leina sighed as she exited the vehicle taking her stuff along with her looking around to find that no one was here for her. She walked out of the station and hailed a cab that took her to the outskirts of the city, along the way she looked all over at the newly built buildings that she had heard about through the news. It amazed her how much things had changed ever since she became one of the Six Legendary Beings. As the cab came to a halt, Leina paid the man and walked out looking onwards towards her home which was a nice cozy place. Yet to her she couldn't stand the sight of it as it was nothing more than the place of every single one of her bad memories. Walking up towards the door, she took out an odly shaped key which then was scanned through a viewer in the middle of the door as it welcomed her in and opened the door. Looking around the very well-decorated home filled Leina's heart with grief and gloom, she called out to her sister, brother, or her mother but no one answered. Leina threw her stuff on the floor and sat down on the couch as she turned on the tv, out of nowhere a photo on the coffee table caught her eye as she picked it up and started crying. Years Ago The city of Nexerus was nothing more than small technological houses given to them by some of the other realms, yet most of the bulldings were created using some of the crystals that grew in a close nebula as a starting point. In one of the small parks near the already done houses was a family enjoying a nice picnic. "Come on mommy, it's my turn." said a young Leina who was laughing while sitting in her father's lap eating food while he was cleaning her mouth from food that was stuck to her face. "Leina, wipe your hands before you grab something." Her Father replied handing her a wipe. "Alright alright but be careful this is a living creature." her mother replied passing on what seemed like an electric mouse who was eating small pieces of relixo. After giving the wipe back to her father, Leina gently grabbed it and stroked it's fur soflty giggling when the mouse licked her hand. "What do you call those dad?" Lunmas Govi asked looking at the mouse in her younger sisters hands. "They are known as charchuls, common among this part of the park." He replied grabbing the mouse and setting him free, out of nowhere two enforcers from city hall appeared right in front of the family. "Is there something wrong?" asked Emilia who looked a bit worried about the two enforces. "We're sorry Ambassador but I'm afriad we need to arrest your husband." One said as the other pulled out his Jakin weapon along with crystal cuffs to keep the prisoner from phasing through. Leina was scared looking at the men who glared at her father while her siblings hugged to their mother for protection. "On what grounds?" He asked hugging Leina to make her feel safe. "Leader Cravik has reason to believe you were part of the task force responsible for releasing the Leader of Eon." He replied as Leina's father growled but then sighed and let Leina go. "You are correct, I was involved." "Then by order of Leader Cravik, you are hearby under arrest and sentence to death by execution." They both said slapping the cuffs on him, Leina cried hysterically as she buriedher face into her Father and hugged him hard along with her entire family who did the same. He looked at all of them with tears in their eyes and smilled, "Listen to me, no matter what happens to me I want you all to take care of one another and keep each other safe." He said giving one final kiss to his wife and his children before walking along with the Enforcers. All Leina could do at that point was just watch with tears pouring down her face watching as they dragged her Father to his death. 'Now' "Oh dad, I wish you were still here you could have met my friends and my boyfriend you'd like him he's alot like you." Leina said chuckling with tears running down her face looking at the photo of her family. Suddenly she heard the door unlocking and turned to find her older sister entering through the door. "Oh Leina, I didn't expect you to come home this early." Lunmas said putting her keys on the table as she then pulled up a hologram screen and began typing on it. "Nice to see you too Zeala, how have things been?" Leina ask putting down the picture as she got up and hugged her sister. "How have you been?" "Aside from the exausting moments of working all night, I'm swell. What about you? I got the letter saying that you'd be home for the next couple of cycles but I didn't expect you to arrive this early in the morning." Lunmas said putting away the screen as she yawned loudly and took off her shoes. "That reminds me, Brimus, I read in one of your letters that Mom took him somewhere?" Leina asked worrying for her little brother. "Mom decided that I was old enough to live on my own and she needed to spend more time with our little brother, so yeah she did take him." Lunmas said sighing sadly. "I know you don't want any house guests right now but I'm here to master the second half of my Jakin, if you'll bear with me for a couple of weeks I'll be out of your hair in no time." Leina said trying to make sure her sister would say yes. Lunmas smiled as she got up and hugged her sister, "My home will always be your's." She replied. Lunmas then proceeded to walk up the stairs towards her room for some well deserved rest after a full night of working herself sick. An hour later Leina wasa upstairs unpacking all of her stuff as suddenly two photo's fell out of her shirt pockets. She looked at them then sighed and smiled seeing the image of her in a two-piece bikini with Tommy hugging her in his swim-trunks and shirt. At the other picture was the family visit that they had at Shion Academy with him standing next to her in formal wear. Seeing these two special moments made tears run down her face "Oh Tommy, I hope you're safe and sound my love." She whispered. After putting all her clothes away, she decided to head towards the local market for some food before she began her training to discover her Chrinshow. As she walked down the market many familiar faces smiled and waved hello at Leina as she waved back chuckling. "Ah young Leina, it has been some time." One of the vendors said as Leina went up to his stand. "Hello Mr. Turliz, it has been some time sorry I haven't been around." Leina said piling up some produce to buy. "Ah it's understandable seeing as how you have been enrolled in Shion Academy, so why exactly have you returned?" He asked wrapping up the items and weighting them. "Training, I have to master the Chrinshow that goes with my Jakin." Leina said handing him the money as she grabbed the bag. "I've heard about that, as a welcome home gift let me give you some advice, go into the Watt Forest and head towards the Laminet." He said smiling making Leina a bit nervous. After she got home and made herself something to eat, Leina looked up the city forest wondering what mr. Turliz meant by the Laminet. Suddenly Leina looked at the place called Laminet and had a vision. All she could see was Shanin, her predecessor, with a giant beast she was standing on as she petted him and traveled through an open Synch-Gate. 'Next Morning' After sometiem trudging through the forest of Watt, Leina was trying to find the location that she was told by the vender but couldn't find it. "Man how big is this stinking forest, I can't believe I took the advice of someone who sells fruit for a living." Leina said sighing as she kept on walking deeper into the forest. While wondering through the forest all she could think about was how Tommy was doing being sent to Tyranus. All she could see was the smile on his face followed by the devestating look he had when Leina left, it stuck with her for some time before being knocked out when she hit a tree. "Ow, this must be what Tommy called "daydreaming"....." Suddenly she turned her attention to the tree realizing that it was the landmark to the entrance of the Laminet forest. Out of nowhere the jewel on her band which she turned into a choker started glowing. Another vision appeared into her mind only this time it showed Shanin with the beast returning to the jewel. "Now there's something you don't see everyday" Leina said as she floated and flew into the forest. About an hour later, Leina saw a grove of some kind on the path she was flying through and stopped when she arrived. Looking around, Leina tried to make sense of what this place was, eventually she saw what appeared to be one small shrine in the middle of the area. Suddenly the choker she was wearing started glowing in the middle of the jewel she recieved from the Head-Master. One vision occured showing Shayala and the beast once more sleeping in the same place she was standing on. Looking around she then saw an edging on the wall which had what appeared to be the same symbol as the one Shanin had. "I wonder..." Leina focused her Jakin through the palm of her hands and pressed against the symbol, and it reacted as a door appeared as if it was a mirage. She entered and found herself in another dimension as the energy was unlike anything her body have ever experianced. After a while of wondering the temple she had entered, Leina found herself staring face to face with a giant statue that was of an unidentified creature. Looking more closely Leina reconized it as the pet that Shanin was with in her visions. "Amazing, this place must have been a temple of sorts to worship for Shanin and her pet...,but why would my visions tell me to come here?" She asked herself looking around trying to find the answer. Suddenly out of nowhere the light from the gem of her choker shot at the statue causing it to start crumbiling which shocked Leina as she stood there and watched. The beast's eyes started glowing as the stone started to crack little by liitle, and underneath it was something big with scales. Eventaully a roar came as the beast broke off it's shell and flapped it's wings sending a powerful gust of wind. "Oh boy.... this isn't good." Leina said as she summoned her Jakin in Armor-Form to prepare for the fight of her life. The beast's eyes opened showing it to be red all around his pupils as he roared sending out powerful shockwaves that caused an earthquake outside. Leina was nervous, but kept her ground as she charged up her Jakin energy. The beast could sense the Jakin close by and flew down sniffing around until he was sniffing right in front of Leina who didn't make a move unless she was provoked. Suddenly right as he was about to roar, light eminated from the gem on Leina's choker causing a spirit to appear and enter the beast. It's body transformed from the dusty colorless form back into it's original form as it's eye color returned to normal as well, looking around and sniffing it landed on the ground causing it to shake. Suddenly the beast opened it's mouth as it shrank down and gave Leina licks on her face. "Okay okay, easy boy." She said pushing him off, the choker glowed acknoledging that she and the beast were now united. "Tripticore, it's great to finally meet you." Leina said rubbing under his chin, after about an hour tracking back her route, she finally arrived back at her city where all the people stared in awe that the legendary beast had returned once more. In her mind with the celebration going on, she thought deeply about Tommy and what he was doing.